TRAPPED!
by asdfghjwdggsvdvasdvscjkdfbhvjk
Summary: When Breena and Kaiya have a little swing accident, and are magically transported to the wonderful world of Pirates, a little tragic humor unfolds. Rated T for Breena's potty-mouth. New chapter up!
1. A Swingie Accident

Chapter 1

_**A/N: Sorry- I am now writing another story. This is why I haven't been uploading. I am TRAPPED in POTC with my trusty laptop and trusty best friend. It's really weird. Hard to explain. Cupcake. Unicorn. BLOOD! Anywho… on with the story!**_

"C'mon Kaiya! Only a few more feet!" Breena called from the top of the hill. She flapped her arms jumped, only resulting falling down in the secluded forest area. There was no grass, only rocks and dirt scattered on the floor. A bit below, there was a vibrantly colored park, where it was rather crowded.

Breena had dragged a rather groggy Kaiya Booth up the hill, and the only reason she was energetic was that she previously drank three cups of Starbucks coffee. Breena was slightly insane, but not really. She had rather frizzy curly brown hair, and matching chocolate eyes. Her outfit today was made up of a forest green tank top, Vans, and a pair of her trademark black jeans. She also had on an authentic Pirate of the Caribbean Spanish medallion. She wore it with pride, saying it was real. And last, she was obsessed with Pirates of the Caribbean.

Kaiya however, was about the complete opposite. She was African-American, with black braided hair. Today her outfit was made up of a purple t-shirt, rainbow leggings, a denim skirt, and flip-flops. Not that ideal for climbing a hill.

When she finally reached the top, Breena sprang up with a, "Ta-daa! Isn't it amazing! Like, our own world, like in Bridge to Terribithia!"

"Er… not really." And she was correct. All she saw was a trampoline with a huge hole on the side, and a rusty swing set.

"Oh, come on! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I left it at home. With my chocolate raisins and popcorn."

Breena just shrugged, and hopped on a swing. "KAIYA!"

"What?" she snapped.

"We can do a one-eighty! Like a full circle on a swing set- MythBusters couldn't do it, but I bet we could!"

"Maybe." She shrugged, and reached into Breena's satchel, pulling out a bag of pretzels. Breena flipped over, so she was suspended upside-down on the swing.

"Now up- is down!" she yelled. Kaiya stifled a giggle.

"You're so weird." Kaiya chucked the pretzels at her.

"OM NOM! Now you have to try to do a one-eighty, or no pretzels for you! I will eat them all!"

Kaiya brushed her hands on her dress. "Fine." Breena let out a squeal.

"Almost there!" Kaiya yelled after ten minutes of excessive swinging.

"Yes!" Breena fist-pumped, immediately regretting it. She toppled over, hitting her head on the bar. Then black. All black.

(Port Royal After invasion)

"Ow." Breena rubbed the back of her head. "GOD." Breena squealed and sprang up. "PORT ROYALE!" She ran in a circle and jumped up and down. "Kaiya! We're in Port-" she trailed off, as she saw her friend was no were in sight. Out of nowhere, Breena was flung to the ground by none other than- you guessed it- Kaiya Booth.

"Breena! I thought I lost you foreeever!" (Pronounced FOUR-E-ver) she hugged a rather confused Breena close.

"What are you wearing?" The answer was of course, right before Breena's eyes. Kaiya was wearing an rather old looking piratey-thingie-micgigger, a black shirt, boots, and brown knickers. "And I ask myself the same question!" Breena somehow managed a green vest over a poufy shirt, and black trousers. "My medallion! It's… cold. Metal. Gold!"

"Where are we?" Kaiya turned and asked.

"By the looks of it, Port Royale, after the Pirate invasion." Kaiya gave her a curious glance. "Because an unconscious William is right there." Breena pointed. "And he's waking up!" She ran over to him.

"Elizabeth…" William muttered.

"No. I'm Breena," she extended her arm.

"What? Who are you?" he asked. Breena rolled her eyes.

"I swear... go on. Talk to Norrie."

"Who?" Breena dropped her arm.

"COMMIDOR NORRINGTON!" He looked up. "Sorry!" He shook his head and went back to staring at a map. "Go!"

"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth." William cried. Breena shrugged, she and Kaiya ran up to him.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." Norrigton said, with no emotion.

"We have to hunt them down. W-we must save her!" Will cried, ignoring him.

Governor Swann sort of exploded-"And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it!" Will suddenly felt ashamed.

"That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the Black Pearl." Breena stole Mortogg's line- much to his distress.

"Mentioned it, is more what he did." Kaiya added. Mallory pouted. Kaiya burst into a fit of giggles, and Breena soon joined in. Everyone stared at them, making them laugh harder.

"Ask him where it is! Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it!" Will hopefully injected.

"No, the pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell- ergo they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course?"

Will chucked his little axe in the table. "That's not good enough!"

"I LOVE WEDDINGS, DRINKS ALL AROUND! I LOVE WEDDINGS, DRINKS ALL AROUND! ONE! TWO! ONE! TWO!" Everyone gave Breena and odd sort of look. "Why is the rum gone?" she whispered to Kaiya.

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You have two women following you- one insane. You are a blacksmith and this is not the moment for rash actions." He pulled Will to the side. "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth."

Breena and Kaiya left after this statement. After a few feet, they heard the crunch of dirt behind them. Breena motioned for Kaiya to keep walking.

"HIYA! NINJA PIRATE! WAAA! DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOUR UVULA!" Breena started making erratic ninja moves. "Oh, Kaiya, it's just Will."

Breena opened the jail door. Then froze. "Kaiya," she whispered. "I'm going to see Jack Sparrow. JACK SPARROW!" She flung the door open and ran as fast as she could (fell) down the stairs. As soon as Jack was in sight, she screamed. "Holy Fudge! You're Jack Sparrow! I'm your number one fan! Squeee!"

"Aye, that's me. And I didn't know I had fans. Except for a fan I stole from a Russian. I liked that fan."

Will finally got down the stairs, "You. Sparrow!"

"Hey, don't talk to him like that! It's captain!"

"You are familiar with that ship? The Black Pearl?" he asked, completely ignoring me.

"Of course he bloody well has! He captained it until-"

"I've heard of it." He interrupted. Kaiya gave Breena a no-no look.

"Where does it make berth?" Will shot.

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" he smiled, causing Breena to squeal. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

Jack picked something from his nails. "Why ask me?"

"Because you're Captain Jack Sparrow!" Breena and Kaiya yelled.

"And you three want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Yes! /Never!" Everyone yelled.

"They took Miss Swann." Will crossed his arms as I coughed "Fish Lips". Kaiya giggled into her hand.

"You'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here." I yelled.

Jack stared at me. "How's that, luv? The key's run off."

"These are half pin-barrel hinges," I picked up a bench. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength-" I pushed up, and the cell door fell over "the door will lift free." Will angrily glared at me, but with a look of wonder in his eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Will Turner/ Breena Caldwell/ Kaiya Booth."

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?" Jack smiled.

"Yes," William coughed.

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. Since you sprung me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

Will shook Jack's hand, "Agreed."

"Agreed. Help me out." He extended his arm, and Will pulled him up.

"Hurry. Someone will have heard that," Will said.

"Not without my effects!" Jack yelled. I lifted a gun, powder, sword, compass, and very famous hat towards Jack.


	2. Tia Dalma WAIT! WHAT!

_**Hey, Guys, what's up? Heh… Heh… are you going to kill me for being gone for all this time? Wait! WHO THE ELK AM I TALKING TO? NO ONE'S BEEN LEAVING REVIEWS! I DON'T KNOW WHO I'M TALKING TO! LEAVE REVIEWS! JESUS, IT'S NOT THAT HARD! **_

_**But, I will thank Princess Maya Some-thing-or-other. Thanks for reviewing, and don't be surprised if I make you an O.C. So,**_

_**1! Sorry, Maya for not putting your name in, but I have no internet, and when I do, I post this on the few minuets I'm at Starbucks, which is like, five, so I have no time to edit. **_

_**2! This is a scene from Dead Man's Chest; tell me what one you like best, as a PM, review, or on the poll on my profile. I'm doing a scene from each of the first two movies.**_

_**READ AND REVIEW **_

-thisisafreakinlinebreak-kaiya-

Kaiya bolted up, as in sitting up. She swerved around, and her eyes bulged, noticing she was in a cell. Kaiya groaned as she saw Elizabeth Swann, or Flatface (as Breena called her), sharing the cell with her.

Well, this was just PEACHY! Her heart fluttered at William bounded down the staircase stopping when he saw me, "Um- do I know you? I mean not to sound rude, but you seem oddly familiar." She burst into laughter, toppling over in a fit of giggles. William pointed at her, half-confused, half-reassured. "You're one of the pretty women who helped me find Elizabeth. Where did you go? I missed you."

There were many faces around the room. William's was of excitement. Flatface's flat face was twisted in jealousy, Kaiya's in joy and confusion. Then silence. Well, there was silence beforehand but-never mind.

"Jack's Compass. What does Beckett with that?" Elizabeth spoke up suddenly.

"What? We never said anything about a compass!" Kaiya yelled.

"Does it matter? I'm to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal. In exchange the charges against us will be dropped. I'll need Kaiya's help again, of course." Kaiya's eyes bulged.

"How do you know Jack will have the compass? Or how will we find him?" Kaiya's soul soared like a rocket, bounding off the walls; she was having an adventure with WILLIAM TURNER!

"Is that lack of faith in Jack, or in me? We'll start in Tortuga. I'll start there, and I won't

stop searching 'til I find him." He averted his eyes to the prison guard. "What are her charges?" Mr. Prison Guard shrugged and tossed him a key.

"Awesome!" Kaiya said as she slipped through the cell door.

"I'll wait for you!" Flatface screeched as we left the prison. We ignored her.

We went for weeks, talking to people, once getting slapped twice. It hurt. As each day passed, I missed Breena more and more, like when she left to get homeschooled. But as we reached the beach of a small island, not as small as Rumrunner's Isle, Breena told me in my head. A faint smile etched on my face, she was so obsessed with Pirate's of the Caribbean, always reminding me of facts and percentiles.

-thisisafreakinglinebreak-breena-

I awoke on wood. A wood floor. DECK! THE BLACK PEARL! I squealed as I jumped up, searching for Jack. It was deserted. Darn. Someone was climbing up a rope. So I screamed, "Unicooooorn!" And I started running around the ship, screaming and flailing. A few minutes passed before I was talked to the floor. A wave of smells, dirt, alcohol, and mustiness, hit me.

Ragetti. "H-hi." I noticed how close he was and pushed him off me. I noticed how unfitted his eye were. I felt so bad for him. I mentally slapped myself.

"So, what brings you to an island in the middle of the ocean?"I asked casually, brushing myself off. "Pirates can't read…" I muttered to myself, noticing his Bible.

"It counts for-," he yelled before getting cut off by-

"Will! Gibbs! Marty! Cotton! Pintel? Wha- KAIYA! OH MY FREAKING GOD! SQEEEE!" Me and Kaiya hugged and jumped up and down until my attention was focused on-

"JACK!" I screamed before sliding down a rope and ran towards him. "JAAAAACK! IT'S ME! BREENA! THE INSANE ONE WHO HELPED YOU ESCAPE PRISON! AROUND LAST YEAR? WHO ARE YOU RUNNING FROM JAAAA- OHSHIZ! ! JEEEEEEEEEEESUS! WAIT! DON'T PASS ME UP! WHY- DON'T GRAB ME LIKE THAT! STOP RUNNING SO FAST! HI, DOGGIE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! HANK GREEEEEEN! I ALWAYS HAD A CRUSH ON YOU! SPENCER REID! I LOOOOOOOOOVE YOU!" You could probably know the story from my screams, but I was sobered as I saw Jack's death glare. He dragged me forward and launched me onto a rope. Kaiya rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, knowing I couldn't climb ANYTHING.

Jack grabbed a rigging and yelled, "Alas, my children! This is the day

you shall always remember as the day that you almost-" A huge wave from behind soaked him. "-Captain Jack... Sparrow."

** "**Let's put some distance between us and

this island, and head out to open sea," Gibbs requested, rather eagerly.

** "**Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible."

** "**Uh, that seems a bit contradictory, Captain."

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs, now where is that monkey? I want to shoot something."

"ANIMAL ABUSER! SAVE THE MONKEY!" I screamed, running after Jack (the monkey), before catching him. I grimaced as Monkey Jack dropped Ragetti's eye in my hand. M.J. jumped off my shoulder and onto the rigging. Scrunching my nose, I held it out to Ragetti.

** "**Thanks." He spat on it and rubbed the spit on it.

"Don't mention it. Please." I strolled over to Jack and Will, who were discussing something. "Hey, Jack, wuzzup?" I asked lazily, while my inner fangirl was screaming her lungs out.

**"**Ah, love. Where have you been? It's been less… less… enjoyable without you." I was stumped by the question, where exactly DID I go? All I remember was I was squealing over Jack, and I was here. William interrupted the conversation I interrupted. He went there.

"Elizabeth is in danger." I rolled my eyes. Seriously, what did he see in her? JESUS MAN!

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on 'er?"

"Maybe just lock her up somewhere!" I yelled the most sensible line in the series, which earned a confused look from Jack.

** "**She is locked up, in a prison, bound to hang for helping you and Jack!"Will death glared at me.

"Drinks all around!" I threw my hands up and yelled.

Will drew a sword of a passing crew member, and pointed at me, which made Jack draw his sword, making me draw mine. "Don't think I won't go Super Mario Smash Brothers Brawl on you," I snarled. I rolled my eyes as Will knit his eyebrows in confusion. "Pressing random buttons, or in this case swinging my sword randomly as hard and fast as possible."

Will ignored me, choosing instead to threaten Jack. "I need that Compass of yours, Jack.

I must trade it for her freedom." Jack sighed and slipped his sword back into the thingy-where-you-put-the-sword-in, and pushed Will's sword aside.

** "**Mister Gibbs!" He yelled. Gibbs immediately rushed up to his side.

"Cap'n."

"We have a need to travel upriver."

** "**By need, d'you mean a... trifling need, a... fleeting, as in say in a passing fancy?"

"No, a... resolute and unyielding need."

** "**What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste!" Will interrupted Jack and Gibbs' conversation. I face palmed, doubting the remaining intelligence remaining in his brain.

** "**William... I shall trade you the Compass, if you will help me... to find this." Jack held up a drawing of a key.

** "**You want me to find this?"

"No. You want you to find this. Because the finding this finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating and your discovering the detecting of a way to save your

dolly belle ol'... what's-her-face. Savvy?"

** "**This... is going to save Elizabeth?"

** "**How much do you know about Davy Jones?" I finally took over the conversation.

** "**Not much…" he trailed off.

"Perfect! Yes, it's gonna save Elizabeth." I said.

-finallytakingthestoryover-kaiya-

A few longboats drifted in a swampy river, and all was quiet, other than the rustling of leaves, or the sound of the water sloshing around the boats.

** "**Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Will wondered aloud, but it was Gibbs who answered.

** "**Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off. And drag an entire ship past the crushing

darkness. The Kraken!"

Pintel and Ragetti exchanged nervous glances, and Marty turned around at the mention of the word. Ya know, KRAKEN.

** "**They say the stench of its breath is like - ooh! Imagine: The last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken, and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses. If you believe such things."

"Seriously, you believe this?" I cried (Breena always quoted this). Either no one heard me, or they chose to ignore me.

** "**And the key will spare him that?" Will asked.

"Now that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even to go visit..." He shuddered, "Her."

"Her?" Will said, confused.

"Aye."

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are. Were. Have been. Before." Jack said cheerfully, Breena scooting away from him. _It's a sign of the apocalypse, I thought. Breena's losing her thing for Jack. _

"I'll watch your back." Gibbs was so proud to be Jack's first mate.

** "**It's me front I'm worried about. Mind the boat." The Minding the boat passed from Gibbs, to Will, to Pintel, to Marty, to Mr. Cotton's parrot, to Mute Cotton. With a defeated look he sat alone in the longboat.

Jack slowly opened 'Her' shack door.

Tia Dalma sat at a table, and she looked up from -crab claws? - and greeted Jack with a black smile.

"Jack Sparrow!"

** "**Tia Dalma!"

"I always know de wind was goin' blow you back to me one day." She walked up to Will, and I bristled.

"You. You have a touch of... destiny about you, William Turner."

** "**You know me?" He asked getting more confused.

"You want to know me." She grinned seductively at Will.

"There'll be no knowing here! We've come for help and we're not leaving without it!" He pulled Tia aside. "I thought I knew- NEEEEARGH!" Jack was cut off by an impressive slap from Breena.

"TEN POINTS TO RAVENCLAW!" I shouted.

"FOR THE FIST TIME IN THE SERIES RAVENCLAW WINS THE HOUSE CUP! YEEEEEEEEEEAH!"

"Come." Breena shot a glare at Jack, and huffily followed Tia Dalma. "What... service... may I do you? Hmmm? You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment." Breena and Jack chorused. Clearly she was taking as much lines as she could, and Jack whistled to the crew, shaking it off as a coincidence. Breena drew a gun at the cage with the monkey inside. "Jack the undead monkey! Rather Fun to shoot, seeing as he's named Jack," Breena smiled.

Tia Dalma lifted the cage door, the monkey scampered off.

"No!" Gibbs yelled, "You've no idea how long it took us to catch that.

** "**The payment is fair."

Jack tossed the drawing of a key on the table. "We're looking for this. And what it

goes to."

** "**The Compass you bartered from me. It cannot lead you to dis?"

** "**Maybe. Why?"

**"**Ayeee... Jack Sparrow does not know

what he wants! Maybe something somefing different? Prettier? Or...somefing else, but are loathe to claim it as your own. Your key go to a chest and it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?"

** "**What is inside?" Gibbs interrupted

"Gold! Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" Pintel offered.

"Nothing... bad, I hope." Ragetti choked out. Brenna gave him a 'dude-WTF?-look' but scooted closer to him. He eyed a jar of eyeballs. (heehee)

** "**You know of... Davy Jones, yes? A man of de sea. A great sailor, until him

ran afoul of dat which vex all men." Tia was getting more and more off subject, but as I glanced at Breena and I knew she understood completely what she was getting to.

** "**What vexes all men?" Will interrupted.

"What, indeed." Tia shuffled away but everyone offered answers.

** "**The sea?" from Gibbs.

"Sums!" from Pintel

"The dichotomy of good and evil." From Ragetti. I wondered what the Hell he meant but he and Breena shared a high-five.

Breena clamped a hand over Jacks mouth, and yelled, "A WOMAN!"

Tia smiled. "Yes, A wo-man. He fell in love." Tia went into a trance-like state, broken by a confused Gibbs.

"No-no-no-no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with.

** "**Same story, different versions, and

all are true. See, it was a *woman, as changing, and harsh, and untamable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it cause 'im was too much to live wid. But not enough to cause him to die."

** "**What... exactly did he put into the chest?" William asked.

"Him heart.

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked, making me laugh on the inside. He was so much like Breena. Pintel was about to say something, but Breena elbowed him and went into a mile-long explanation, using huge words that I didn't even know existed. She spoke in a low vice, and conversation continued on.

"It was not wort' feeling what... small fleeting joy life brings, and so... he carved out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide de chest from de world. De keys, he keep wid him at all times." Tia explained.

** "**You knew this!" Will accused Jack.

"I did not. I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, hey!" I bristled, I hated Elizabeth.

Tia cocked her head. **"**Let me see your hand." Jack showed that his right hand was untouched, but Tia unwrapped the bandage on his left hand. A gaping huge black spot was revealed on his hand. Grody.

"The black spot!"

"BLACK SPOT!" Breena, Pintel, Ragetti did a funny dance, while I muttered "superstitious git"

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know."

Pushing aside door beads, Tia went into a back room, and called me and Breena over. Breena skipped over, without a thought, and I reluctantly followed.

"Who is da Authoress?" Breena's hand shot up in the air.

"Den you know da rules."

"Er- Kaiya, the 'Rules' are that the Author or Authoress can transport anything to or from the world you are in, such as- for an example- LAPTOP!" With a crack, her beloved laptop appeared. She squealed and hugged it, whispering softly phrases like 'I missed you' and 'I still love you… don't worry.' Before softly singing to it. "And since you're here too, I guess you can, also."

I smiled, knowing if this worked, although I highly doubted it, it would be AWESOME! "IPOD!" With a crack it appeared.

"SORTING HAT!"

"PROM DRESS!"

"RAVENCLAW BANNER!"

"COOKIE!"

"CUPCAKE!"

"SPRAY PAINT!"

"BACKPACK!"

"BABY CHICKEN!"

"PURPLE SQUIRREL!"

"ENOUGH!" Tia yelled, and Breena whispered, "puppy", causing a puppy to appear. She set to work stuffing the faux sorting hat, prom dress, Ravenclaw banner, and Spray Paint (one in every color of the rainbow) in the backpack. She picked up the puppy and cupcake, and handed me the cookie.

"Hold dis…" Tia muttered before handing me a jar of dirt. Breena skipped out of the room, and everyone gave her odd looks, but dared not ask questions about the puppy in her hands, or the backpack on her shoulders.

Tia took the jar of dirt from me and gave it to Jack. "Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow. And so you will carry land wid you..."

"Dirt. This is a jar of dirt." Jack lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Is the... jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don' want it, give it back.

"No."

"Den it helps."

"I gotta jar of di-irt…" Breena sang softly.

"It seems... we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman," Will muttered.

Tia sat as, she held several crab shells between her cupped

hands and closed her eyes. She threw the crab shells down. "A touch… of _DESTINY_!"

_**HEY, **_

_**Thanks for reading, I appreciate it. Please review! I seriously love it when you do, and I love to see Alerts that you guys added me as a favorite author/story. Oh, and if you would like to me an OC message or review me. All I require is: **_

_**Your appearance (hair, eyes, skin, fashion)**_

_**Your personality (at least one unique thing about you)**_

_**Genre (bitch, nerd, emo, goth, nerdfighter, priss)…**_

_**Three easy steps!**_

_**Love you guys! **_

_**MMP **_


	3. WHY KAIYA! WHY! NOOOOO!

_Um. Hi. Review?_

* * *

><p>-I am a ninja! Oh, Breena's POV-<p>

Will, bless his retarded soul, was staring at a wrecked ship. Obsessed as I am, and reading all the fan girl fictions, I knew this was where most friends split up. Damn. Kaiya was gazing out into the sea, shielding her eyes from the rain pounding down on us like there was no tomorrow. "_That's the Flying Dutchman?"_ Will asked with uncertainty in his voice. Gibbs nodded, and he added, "It doesn't look like much.

I rubbed my freezing nose and headed towards me and Kaiya's cabin. Ragetti jogged up behind me.

"'Ello," he said cheerfully. I ignored him and grabbed a blankie from my bed. I wrapped it around me, and like in Smosh Food Battle 2011, Kaiya was right in front of me.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

"Kaiya, this is the amazingist thing that's ever happened to me. I'm not ignoring you; I'm simply going insane with all the awesomeness surrounding me."

"That's not a very good excuse."

"..." I grumbled and slunk away.

"-I cut down anyone in my path." I heard Will state proudly.  
>"I like it. Simple, easy to remember." Jack smiled at me. "Ah, love! I was wondering when I'd see you again!" He wrapped him arm around me.<p>

"Your chariot awaits you, sire!" Ragetti yelled in a mock tone, gesturing to the dinghy. He let out an insane cackle that would put a witch to shame. As Will climbed in, Kaiya yelled "WAIT!"

"Kaiya! Stop! You _know _what happens. You're going to be sent to settle a coward's debt-," Jack clamped his hand over my mouth. My ears were filled with a buzzing noise, and I tried to run but Jack pulled me closer with a 'it's-her-choice' look. He yelled something, but I didn't care to listen. As soon as his grip loosened I ran to the railing, shouting, "You're gonna get killed! KAIYA! COME BACK! PLEASE!"

"Douse the lamps!"

Everyone ran about dousing lamps. Jack was staring at something through his spyglass. Before he lowered it, I scooted closer to the nearest person, who happened to be Ragetti, knowing that hell was about to brake loose.

Jack lowered the telescope, Davy and his crew appeared on the Pearl. The crew grabbed the person nearest to them, and I felt a knife at my throat. Ragetti staggered back, comepletly rag-doll like, and still in a funky yelling mood, I screamed, "Let him go! You. BASTARD!" I exaggerated the B-word with a kick to the jewls.

"You have a debt to pay-a. You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement," Davy stated gravely. During this statement he advanced on Jack, who staggered back everytime he moved. Coward.

"Technically I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon."

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as _Captain Jack Sparrow_?" His crew laughed viciously, agreeing with him.

"You've got my payment. Two souls to serve on your ship... they're already over there."

"One soul is not equal to another-a."

"Aha, so we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price."

"Price?"

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?"

"One hundred souls, three days."

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back them both and I'll get started right off."

"I keep the boy and girl, a good faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-eight more to go!"

"NO! Kaiya isn't going to pay the price because you're being a coward!" I screamed at Jack. The rain made my usually frizzy, curly hair stick to my face, giving me an insane look. For a moment, everybody was silent, then I added, "You can't do this to her. She's my friend. We've been friends since as long as I remember." My voice was barely a whisper. Davy Jones stalked over to me.

He examined my face, sending a shiver down my spine. He bent over, staring into my eyes. A shiver was sent down my spine. He turned to Jack and smiled. "Forty-eight souls if you give me the girl."

"No!" Jack and Ragetti yelled.

"Thanks for making me a Mary Sue, guys." I rolled my eyes at their confused looks.

"I keep the both, then, ninety-eight souls. But I wonder, Sparrow... Can you live with this? Can you condemn two innocent people, a friends, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

"NO! PLEASE, JACK! SAY NO!" I screamed.

"Yep, I'm good with it. Shall we seal it in blood, er, ink?" Davy grabbed Jack's hand with a tentacle. Jack let out a cry of protest.

"Three days," Davy snarled.

Davy Jones and his crew disappeared, leaving everyone by Jack staggering forward and rubbing their necks. Breena suddenly lurched forward, coming at Jack with flying fists.

"HOW COULD YOU! YOU KNOW THAT KAIYA WON'T LIVE! HOW COULD YOU! I HATE YOU! I WANT TO GO HOME! TIA DALMA! SEND ME HOME!" Breena screamed. She threw her arms in the air, expecting something to happen. Nothing did, except Charlie the Nerdfighting puppy running out of Breena's cabin. She collapsed on the deck, wildly sobbing. After a few moments, everyone looked away. Ragetti sat down next to Breena and she automatically placed her head on his shoulder.

_**HEY AND HI! I UPLOADED TO CELEBRATE THE NEW POTC OST RELEASE! I MISSED IT IN THEATERS! I GET TO SEE IT! WOO! **_

_**YOU CAN STILL PM/REVIEW ME IF YOU WANT TO BE AN OC, COMPLETE THIS RAGETTI QUIZ! **_

**1. Pintel is Ragetti's  . **

**2. What is Ragetti's pants coated with? **

**3. What was Ragetti's mom's profession? **

_**IF YOU DON'T WANT TO COMPLETE THE QUIZ, THEN WRITE A ONE-SHOT OF HOW RAGETTI LOST HIS EYE AND E-MAIL ME THE LINK! **_

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. Tortuga!

(YES! TORTUGA!)(Breena)

We were in a crowded tavern, glass bottles were being shot off of people's

heads for entertainment. I took out my pistol and shot at a random bottle. Yay for explosions. I was still was in a grumpy mood despite one of my favorite soundtracks playing. Yay for Two Hornpipes. I sung softly some unfitting music. Yay for Beneath A Moonless Sky.

"I should have know that you'd be here, I should have known it all along- This whole arrangement bears your stamp; you're in each measure of that song. How dare you try and claim me now? How dare you come invade my life?" I sung.

"Once there was a night beneath a moonless sky  
>Too dark to see a thing, too dark to even try," Raggetti whispered to me.<p>

My head snapped up. "How can you even know this song? Andrew Lloyd Webber isn't even born yet!"

"You sing it all the time. It's implanted in me brain." Ragetti sent me a smile. 

"And I touched you." 

"And I felt you."

` "And I heard those ravishing refrains!" We sang at the top of our lungs. A couple people stopped and stared. Me and Ragetti- ahem.- Ragetti and_ I_ laughed maniacally, mine sounding like a strangled chicken. We whispered the song quietly back and forth until Ragetti fell off his chair. He pointed past me, causing me to stop giggling.

"My story... it's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the Seven Seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life," a man with a dirty wig on his head, not even trying to cover his hair.

"C-Commodore?" Gibbs choked.

** "**No, not anymore, weren't you listening? I nearly had you all, off Tripoli. I would have, if not for the... hurricane."

"My god! You sailed through it? Norrie, that's so bad-ass!" I smiled.

"So do I make your crew, or not? You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice?" he pushed over the table Gibbs was sitting at.

The music stopped as everyone stareed at the altercation. Jack grabbs a branch from a vase and carried it in front of his

face, attempting to walk out unseen.

** "**So am I worthy to serve under CAPTIAN Jack Sparrow?" He aimed his pistol at Jack. "Or should I just kill you now?"

"You're hired!" Jack smiled.

** "**Sorry," he grinned back, "Old habits and all that."

"Easy, sonny!"

The bullet ricocheted off the chandelier, braking a man bottle. The man stared at the dude next to him for a second, then he slugged him in the nose. The band smiled and started playing.

"WOO! BARFIGHT" I took out my sword and fought with a random person. "Hey 'Getti! I'M REALLY GLAD I TOOK UP FENCING!" I yelled.

"I'm glad you did too!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

** "**Come on, men! Who wants some? Form anorderly line, I'll have you all oneby one. Come on, who's first?" Norrie yelled. Behind him Lizzy Frizzy took his bottle, behind her it took it from her. I jumped over her like the ninja I am and smashed the bottle on his noggin.

Some dudes threw Norrie into the mud with some pigs, the crowd

leaves except for me and Puffy Face. Pufferfish. Whatever.

"James Norrington. What has the world done to you?" She whispered.

"Well, he sailed through a hurricane, destroying him and his career, then he came to Tortuga to kill Jack." I smiled at her, and she returned it with a glare.

_**SHORT CHAPTER! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED, BUT AT LEAST I DID THIS MONTH! TWO IN ONE DAY! I'M BRINGING IN AN FANFIC USER AS AN OC, AND MY FRIEND MAKAYLA MIGHT JOIN US! WOO! MORE PEOPLE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! INSANITY! **_


	5. Katie! MAKADOODLE!

(Flying Dutchman-Kaiya)

The crusty, crappy crew, me, and Will slaved away on crusty, crappy deck pulling rhythmically on a crusty, crappy rope.

"Heave!"

"Ho," I muttered darkly. Will snorted.

"Heave!"

"Ho." Will smiled.

"Heave!"

"Never mind."

Will smiled wider. I smiled back. But not just any smile. I smiled that smiley smile that you only smile when you're about to laugh. Will's smile slipped away, but not in a bad way. I leaned in close. My head tilted upwards, his downwards. The dark organ music, howling wind, and pounding rain didn't make a sound as the world around us fell away. Our foreheads rested on each other as our noses brushed past each other-

"Secure the mast tackle, Mister Turner!"

Then I was standing by myself. Will rushed up the staircase and went to grab a rope. He was pushed aside by a man with wispy black hair, greenish skin, and a big old starfish on his face.

"Step aside!" He yelled as they struggled over the rope.

The Starfish Man's eyes widened in a mix of amazement, anger, and shock. He looked almost petrified as he dropped the rope. Will jumped to grab it, and the second his hand grasped the rope, he was pulled trough the air and he crashed on the deck. Soon following, the canon crashed behind me.

The organ music came to a sudden stop. We were in great trouble.

Black Pearl at Bay-Breena

Me, Ragetti, and Pintel sat on one of the many crates being loaded onto thePearl**.** Jack and Gibbs walked along the length of the dock, checking progress and such things.

"God, I'm so freaking bored," I whispered to Ragetti.

"There's plenty a things to do," he whispered back.

"None of them are fun!" I groaned.

"BREENA!" I was knocked over by a flurry of...something. While the untamed thing hugged me, I lost my balance and fell into the water. The very freezing water. Luckily, I managed to grab Ragetti on my way down.

I sunk further down, my arms flailing wildly through water. I had never been able to swim. My sister was the athletic type, doing three sports at a time while I sat at home on the computer and watching Doctor Who.

A hand grasped mine, pulling me up. I gasped as we hit the water.

"You are freaking klutz."

I looked up into my fellow Harry Potter fan and Nerdfighter, Makayla.

"MAKADOODLE!" I screamed.

"Hey, I'm the one who saved you!" Katie yelled.

Well, as we're on the matter, I'd better describe their appearance. Katie was the pranker I'd met on . She had short black hair, which was in a pony tail, deep ocean blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a nice looking blue poofy-shirt, brown knickers that cut off at the knee, and rainbow tights. 

Makayla, on the other hand, had long brownish-blond hair that she wore down, and was a total nerd. She was a Harry Potter fan, and a HUGE fan of Twilight, witch I disapprove of. I had introduced her to nerdfighteria, and she was now a proud nerdfighter. She had a simple white shirt on and brown full length knickers.

"Oh yeah, Makayla, Katie. Katie, Makayla," I said gesturing at each said person every time their name was mentioned.

"Love, you never did introduce _me _to your lovely friends," Jack said behind me.

"Jesus, fine. Makayla, Jack, Jack, Makayla, Makayla, Katie, Katie, Jack, Jack, Katie."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Sparrow," Makayla greeted as she grabbed Jack's hand and jerked it up and down.

"Captain!" Jack winced as a reflex.

Katie tackle hugged Jack quite impressively.

"OhmygodJackSparrowIcan'tbeliveI'mfinnallymeetingyouI' time!" Katie yelled.

"Gerroff," Jack moaned as he pushed Katie off.

"Captain Sparrow!"

"Not another one," Jack groaned as Pufferlips came up behind him.

"Don't worry, this one I hate," I smiled. Elizabeth glared. I glared back. "William is on the Flying Dutchman with Kaiya due to Jack's lack of courage."

"Whoa, Kaiya is here too? AWESOME!" Makayla burst out.

"Yes, and she's probably getting rather familiar with William," I said to Makayla, but staring at Pufferlips.

"Wait, what?" Pufferlips asked in a high-pitched tone.

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this but... through an unfortunate

and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever

to do with me, poor William has been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew," Jack piped up.

"DavyJones?"

Norry vomited quite audibly over the side of the dock.** "**Oh, please. The captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

"You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?" Jack said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Burn!" Me and Makayla chorused.

"You hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax," Norrington said, completely ignoring me and Makayla.

"Bur-hur-hurn!"

"You smell funny!" Jack replied.

"Eh."I shrugged.

"Jack. All I want is to find Will," Pufferlips put a pouty expression on his face.

"Dear Willy won't mind being parted with you. I know I wouldn't," I grumbled. I left them to disgust god knows what as I went to get dry clothes.

I shut the cabin door and grabbed a hair band from the massive storage in one of the dresser drawers. I grabbed a burgundy band collar shirt and full length trousers. I peeled off my shirt and pants and replaced them with the dry clothes.

The door creaked as it opened.

"Hey Makayla," I muttered.

"Do you see the way he looks at you?" Makayla dove right in.

"Who?"

"Ragetti!" Makayla rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"You must be blind!" She got up to leave the room.

"Wait! How does he look at me?"

Makayla made an, "ugh" sound and left. What did she mean?

I walked unto the deck to find Makayla and question further. She wasn't on the ship. I turned the corner to find a snogging couple.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay, love."

"Jack?"

"In the flesh!"

"And Katie!" Katie moved into the light.

"I'll be going, then. Oh and Katie, good job."

I walked further in the heart of Tortuga looking for someone familiar. I wondered to myself if me and Ragetti would join the snogging couples in Tortuga. I shook my head, clearing the thought from my mind. A little.

A thump followed by a large thud sounded behind me. I turned just in time to see Makayla with a raised sword hovering over an unconscious body.

"Suspicious looking fellow," she said casually.

"Yes, he is."

And we walked away as if nothing happened.


	6. Authors Note Christmas!

HEY GUYS!

Happy Christmas!

I hate these author's notes, so I'm posting it a little after I posted the chapter.

Part 1; Sorry.

I know I didn't post in a really long time, so I'm apologizing. I was completely swamped with finals! And one of the other reasons I didn't post was my computer kept deleting it! Every time I was almost finished with it, for some reason or other my computer would delete it. I reconstruct it, and it deletes AGAIN!

Well, anyways, sorry!

Part 2; Writing

I write this chapter by chapter, so I make it up as I go along. I don't have a BETA, so there is probably alot of mistakes in the story.

I copy and paste the script as a document, then write on that. It usually takes me three days until I'm satisfied with a chapter.

To see when I'm writing, follow/like these:

/#!/SweeneyTodder

.com/pages/Masked-Murderous-Pirate/270347916337136

Part 3; THANKS!

Thank you to all my reviewers, favoriters, likers, and followers!

Look for your name below!

Captain Cynthia; Yay! Thanks for joining the party! WOO! *Pops champagne bottle* Merry Christmas!

Princess Maya Leann; Merry Christmas! Haven't heard from you in awhile! You're awesome!

Kascrash; Merry Sniffmas!

justiceintheworldofhp-yearight; Cool username! Happy Holidays!

The Slytherin in Raven Robes; another cool username! Have a Wonderful Christmas!

Hazuki Wolf; HAPPY CHRISTMAS!

EVERYBODY! HAVE A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS!


End file.
